Johnathane Howaord Jones
JONATHANE HOWAORD JONES hails from the evil-ridden world of Earth-8, and is its world’s counterpart to our John Howard Jones. Born October 5th, 1978, Johnathane lost his parents much in the way ours did. His were erased from existence, during an event which granted him his abilities. He was sent to an aggressive, violent foster home when his neighbour’s daughter, Sarah Smith discovered him on his own. His powers awakened when she made him return after breaking out, and he used them to brutally murder her. He supposedly tore her limb from limb. Once Johnathane discovered what he could do (in 1985), he resolved to bring his parents back. He studied his powers for years, ready to carry out his plan at age 10. Doing so resulted in him being thusly trapped in the Chronal Dimension for a time, where he met Uriel, the Lord of Time itself. Meeting Uriel Uriel revealed that he himself erased his parents, in order to give him the motivation to use his powers and be that world’s Traveller for that time period. The Lord intended him to use his powers for good, so that it could have a version of John become a Traveller in every Earth. Uriel enhanced Johnathane’s abilities, because it was impressed that this version managed to reach him at the earliest time than any other John. Johnathane pretended to accept its offer to become his Earth’s hero, and was transported back to Earth-8. Establishing Dominance However, upon returning, he instead spent 28 years taking over the planet, in revenge for the erasing of his parents, learning he’d never be able to restore his parents. Johnathane felt betrayed by what he was told, and murdered all in his way. As soon as he discovered the existence of A.T.L.A.S. (Earth-8’s version of K.R.O.N.O.S.), he appeared in their building, and murdered both Professor Radux, and his partner, The Outsider; Johnathane then took over the organisation, and used its assets to complete his mission of taking over the planet. At some point, Uriel appeared to him, enraged by Johnathane’s actions, attempting to sever his connection to the Chronal Dimension. Unfortunately, he’d somehow managed to disrupt the Lord’s power over his Earth. Uriel was unable to access the Earth, or control time there. Love Interest When he was around 18, he met his world’s Heidi Blackley, who was a reporter for York News. No one was aware of his villainous persona, so when the two met, Heidi thought he was a simple GP. The two fell in love, and Johnathane revealed himself to her. He messed with her mind using his telepathy, in order to make her believe in his ludicrous ethics. Heidi then began aiding him in his mission to take over the world, even executing Detective Inspector Trusk and his father General Trusk, when she discovered they were plotting to depower and kill Johnathane. He rewarded her by giving her some of his powers. Eventually, Heidi's memory was restored, and she realised what both of them had done, and confronted Johnathane, calling his ideals ridiculous, and insane. Fates of Children Johnathane and Heidi had two children (Rose and Max), with a third waiting in the wings, when Heidi’s initial regressed mind was restored. Johnathane discovered that Heidi's child had been born, and that she changed her name to Emma Syril to evade him. Over the course of 7 years, she found out that her daughter (referred henceforth as ‘Heidi Jr.) gained her father’s genetic abilities of telekinesis, telepathy, and teleportation. Uriel even appeared to her (when he had gained enough strength) and granted her the same chronon abilities, with as much power as the then-five-year-old could handle. Seeing Heidi Jr as an option to overthrow her estranged lover, Heidi then revealed to her daughter the truth about her dad, as not a drug addict, but a savage murderer. Heidi Jr was later killed by the combined force of Uriel and Heidi being forced to kill her. After discovering the true nature of their father, Rose left to figure out a way to defeat him, and Max elected to stay with him.